narurpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaizashi Clan
Clan Overall Description and History The Kaizashi clan is a strategic clan.It was originated from otogakure.It isnt a very known or famous clan.Most of the clan remained on the outside of the village.Due to not being recognized,it is a barely known clan.This clan travels in groups which they settle around some lands.Its members work together,but have their own task.Children are trained at an early age.The clan uses ninjutsu,but it is also great at using katanas.Almost all members wear a kimono with the clan symbol that has a black flame and 3 white dots sorrounding it. Clan Traits Cosmetic *Dark and Brown Hair.Rarely,deep blue. Red,Blue,Dark,Brown,and very rarely,Purple eyes. Personality traits *Wise,Serious,Can Get Mad At Some Points,When At A Good Mood,May Be Outgoing. Strengths (up to two) *Above Average ninjutsu *Average taijutsu Weaknesses (up to two) *Below average summoning Abilities Kekkei Genkai or not - all clan abilities will be listed here. This includes Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu and onwards. For each ability your clan has, you must have very VERY good reasons for them and . Kekkei Genkai: The Kaizashi Clan Posses Doujutsu as their kekkei genkai known as the tetsugan .Since its not part of the great doujutus,its not as powerfull.But it is beneficial in its own way.It is a purple eye that contains 2 lines crossing down in a circular shape,like the rinnegan.When first unlocked,a diamond shape will appear in the center of the eye.This first stage is unlocked when the user is in a battle,mission,and complicated events happen.The second stage makes the eyes have 2 diamond shapes next to the center of the eye,this can happen when when the user is enraged,or depressed somehow.The last stage shows a big diamon shape going sideways and a big diamond shape appearing straight.This stage can be unlocked when the user is in a near death experience or witnesses a loved one die.The first stage offers the ability to have greater reflexes.The second stage offers the user to have greater reflexes and better taijutsu.The last stage offers the ability to have better reflexes,taijutsu,and ninjutsu.Of course,it is not at an over powered level. Clan Abilities: *Jutsu: Lethal Airtime:This Jutsu can only be used when the user unlocks the second stage of the tetsugan.This jutsu can also be used in stage one,but since the taijutsu is not increased,it will be less lethal.The user brings the opponent in the air somehow,and uses its reflects to attack while on airtime.Of course,this can be avoided by a defensive move. *(D Rank If Used In Stage 1,C Rank If Used In Stage 2 Of Tetsugan) *Jutsu: Tetsugan:Great Leap:This can only be used in stage 3 of the tetsugan.It needs to be perfect to use it.This defensive/attack move makes the opponent raise into the This clan was able to travel around lands.It was never in any villages,which explains why it didnt appear in manga or series.It always remained hidden,except for some who were chosen to stay at villages.Since the clan only knew about who they were,supports the reason why they are unknown.This clan perfected the arts of using katanas,which they use on a daily basis to train and do jobs.This clan doesnt really show off because of its abilities.Overall,they like their own current lifestyle. air,thanks to the eyes unknown power unlocked in stage 3.This doesnt really do damage,but it is usefull. *(B Rank) Clan Achievements This clan was able to travel around lands.It was never in any villages,which explains why it didnt appear in the manga.It always remained hidden,except for some who were choosed to stay at villages.Since the clan only knew about who they were,it also supports the reason why they were not known.This clan perfected the arts of using katanas,which they use on a daily basis to train and do jobs.This clan doesnt really show off or think they are powerfull,they just enjoy their current lifestyle. Recent Clan History *Recently,Menma Kaizashi was chosen to stay at Kumogakure.Also,the clan is currently known to be traveling around the land of grass,which they settled on for some time.New members unlocked the tetsugan due to some losses on the way or just dealing with complex problems.Orginally,the clans doujutsu was obtained thanks to orochimaru trying to make a new ocular jutsu with a hyuga,but failed.This took place in otogakure 600 years ago,which shows how much has the clan lived from the past to today.After the testing of the new ocular jutsu,orochimaru though it wasnt worth it.The new man with the new ocular jutsu is unknow,but he was the first elder.The current elder has the perfected all the stages of the tetsugan as well.Every selected elder is the leader and posses great power.Thanks to the ocular eye,this clan was born in the heart of otogakure. Due to otogakure being on ruins,the young kaizashi lives in kumogakure. Family Tree Family Tree: Emizo Kaizashi Meika Kaizashi (Elders) Madashi Kaizashi Emina Kaizashi Yukina Kaizashi Kaizu Kaizashi Mayato Kaizashi Naruka Kaizashi (Menma's Parents) Menma Kaizashi Extra's Requied Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:Fannon Category:Kaizashi